


[Podfic] Twelfth Night: Being A Parody Of The Author's Work, In One Act

by dodificus



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Forsythian schmangst: how to explain to Holmes that he is in fact homosexual, the effects of alcohol on Watson, and things that make ineffective lubricants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Twelfth Night: Being A Parody Of The Author's Work, In One Act

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelfth Night: Being A Parody Of The Author's Work, In One Act](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9182) by Katie Forsythe. 



**Length:** 40:13

**File Size:** 43.2 MB (mp3)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201105112.zip)

 

Originally posted May 28th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/326633.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
